It Took One Drink, to Change Everything
by LionLover23
Summary: Sly and the gang decide to head to a club, just for fun. What they didn't expect was to see Carmelita. All Sly and Carmelita had to do was drink one time and their lives would be changed forever. Rated T for safety.
1. It Changed His Life

**I decided to try and make another Sly Cooper story, something that'll be interesting writing. I will update IRITF soon, don't worry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sly was laying on the couch, feeling extremely guilty. It just happened so fast and so sudden. His best friends were there to support him, but he ignored it.

The love of his life was probably pissed at him.

Carmelita tried to contact him, but Sly wouldn't answer. He was just too guilty to even confront her about it. But deep down, he had to be there for her.

It was hard to believe, really. Sly Cooper, the handsome, smart, and cunning thief, is nervous and scared.

All it took was one drink.


	2. Going to the Club

It all started a week ago in Paris. The Cooper Gang had decided to go to the club, just for fun.

_A week ago:_

"C'mon gang, let's go to a club. We've been working really hard these last few years and I think it's time we had fun." Sly announced, sitting on a table.

Murray grabbed a handful of chips, "That sounds awesome! I'm in!" Sly turned to Bentley, who was doing his thing on the laptop. The turtle looked up, "Um, I don't know Sly. What if we get caught? What if we get drunk?"

The raccoon chuckled. That Bentley, always worrying.

"Well buddy, that's what costumes are for. You in? I promise that nothing bad will happen."

The turtle thought for a while before nodding, "I guess. But no flirting with women, Sly!"

Sly smirked, "Whatever makes you sleep at night. What time do you guys wanna go? I already know what club we'll be going to."

"Can we at eight? I already have a season of car shows to watch between five to seven." Murray said, clicking the TV remote.

"I'm fine with that time as well."

"Okay then, we'll leave at eight." Bentley raised a brow, "Which club are we going to?"

"Wild Things. Trust me, you'll have a lot of fun." Bentley quickly typed on his laptop and looked at Sly, "This club seems interesting. It doesn't have any bad raps or anything digusting. I like it."

Sly twirled his cane between his fingers, "I knew you would, buddy."

* * *

**A few hours later:**

Sly admired himself in the mirror. After taking a shower and spraying on cologne, he smelt good and looked good.

He had on a blue t-shirt and black pants with blue and black Nikes. The raccoon grabbed his shades and placed them over his face. He smiled to himself as he left his room and walked down the stairs.

"Murray! Bentley! Are you guys ready to go?" He called.

The large hippo and turtle walked/wheeled their way to the front door near Sly. They looked pretty good as well.

Murray's outfit consisted a purple with baggy jeans and black shoes. Bentley wore a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Yeah Sly, we're ready."

The raccoon adjusted his shades as he opened the door, "Let's go gang."

_Carmelita's Apartment:_

Carmelita had just finished combing her hair as she placed the brush down. The fox grabbed her perfume, spraying it a few times on her.

She smiled as she looked in the mirror. Carmelita decided to let her hair down instead in braids. She had on nothing more but a black dress and black heels.

"Let's have fun." She said to herself. The fox grabbed her car keys and left her apartment.

_Wild Things Club:_

The Cooper Gang finally arrived at the club. People were crossing the street, some of them were drunk, and colorful lights covered the club.

Perfect place for having fun.

"Oh yeah! Let's get this party started!" Murray exclaimed as he ushered out of the van. Sly laughed at his friend as he got out, followed by Bentley.

The trio avoided cars driven by drunken drivers and arrived at the entrance. Bentley quickly looked at Sly, "Don't do anything stupid in here, Sly. I know how you are."

The raccoon smirked, "Relax, just go out and have fun." The turtle opened the doors and the trio walked inside.

They received a couple of looks from women, making Sly smile. "I'm gonna go and have a drink. See ya."

Sly left his friends and took a seat at the bar. A male leopard leaned against the table, "Hello sir, would you like to try our special 'Sherry Port'?"

"Sure thing."

As the leopard walked away, Sly saw a certain vixen sitting by herself. He once again cracked a smile, _Lets work it_

The raccoon got up and took a seat next to Carmelita. "Hey there." he greeted, sounding cool.

"Your drink is ready sir."

Sly grabbed his glass, drinking it. As he set the glass down, he began seeing random colors.

"Damn, that is strong."

Carmelita looked up from her phone, seeing Sly staring at her. Her cheeks went red as soon as she saw him. He looked pretty good and definitely smelt good.

"H-Hey Miss, My name is...Sam." Sly nervously smiled at the fake name. Luckily, Carmelita felt for it.

"Carmelita. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**End of chapter! Things are about to get interesting in the next chapter or so, so I'm really excited for it. Here's the summary!**

_Summary:_

_Carmelita decides to drink the Sherry Port, making her drunk. Murray and Bentley try to make sure their friend don't do anything stupid with the fox._


End file.
